The silence promise
by minimoi04
Summary: The information on the TV were categorical : Ziva's house had exploded in the middle of the night; letting everyone in sadness. But Tony refused the evidence, trusting his gut and the linked who bound the two partners. She is alive and he will found her... TIVA, post 13x24
1. Human

**Hi everyone !**

 **Welcome !**

 **So, I am a huge fan of NCIS and even more of TIVA. The way everything ended really let me sad and disappointed. So here is, form my point of view, how the things must have end !**

 **An other important thing ! I am french and this is my first fanfiction in english, so I tried my best to be careful, but please be nice with the very possible mistakes.**

 **Finally, all the chapter had been wrote down while listening to music. They are always wrote next to the chapter number.**

 **I hope you will have a good time, and don't forget to let me know what you think of it !**

 **Have a good time,**

 **\- With all my passion.**

 **Minimoi04**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** Human – Christina Perry

 _ **Live as if you were to die tomorrow.**_

 _ **Learn as if you were to live for ever.**_

 _ **-Mahatma Gandhi-**_

His heart had broken. At this right moment one half of his body had left and all he can do was staying there.

Still as a rock.

Trapped in his own body with a soundless pain growing in is chest.

The Israelite house, Ziva's one, was burning in front of his eyes through the TV screen.

They all had stayed still; listening:

« The farm house who belonged to the former Mossad Director Eli David, had been attack in the middle of the night and is now burning deeply. We don't know yet if someone was living there or if someone was in the house before the fire started…. »

He knew. He knew that Ziva was living is the house, her childhood home.

He remembered the big windows.

The hot wind going through the curtains.

The olive hanging to the old tree.

Her curly hair falling on the back of her shirt.

Her lisps against his…

A voice was calling him, but he didn't want to get out of his head, out of his memories who keep him close to her.

« DiNozzo » the call was getting stronger.

« Yes boss ».

« When was the last time you had news from Ziva ? »

They all new: She had decided to stay in Israel, to go back to the begging and start to accept and, why not, understand how her life had changed, and what her life would have been if she was not born at Be'er Sheva on the 12 of November 1982.

But maybe a month later, or a year….

Everybody had accepted to let her go, do her own « things », her own way.

But no one had given up on her.

Not yet at least….

But no one either had tried to call her, or « emailed » her. They had just let her free until she was ready to come back to them.

But not Tony, not after their kiss.

So he closed his eyes, felt the warmth of her body against his and heard the silence promise they have done to each over : He will never let her go…

« DiNozzo? »

« Last week, she had send me a picture of the sunset, telling me not to worry because she was coming close to peace… »

« Did she lives in the house? » interrupt Mcgee.

And suddenly it came back to him: the burning house… and all the sudent the warm of her body left him.

Only the cold remained; as a ghost.

« Yes she does, but I can't tell you if the was here at the moment…».

They all knew that there was a high chance for her to be in the house because the fire had taken place in the middle of the night… How can't she be inside her home at this time ?

« Mcgee, call the Mossad I want to know everything they know, DiNozzo, call her, email her, send a bird if you have to but I want to know where she is. And I want to know everything she has done in the last 2 days, I am going to talk to Vance ».

…

He did was he had been told to.

He called her, so many time that he can't even remember, emailed her, and pray… He found his self praying a God he never believed into, but whatever, she was the one he has to save; so he started praying her God, paying for her safety and her life…

His hand was rubbing Ziva necklace unconsciously, still carefully hide in his pocket, while his mind was running free once again, starring at the empty desk in front of him.

The office had been Kate's one. He had been so mad when Ziva take it at first. She was stealing it from Kate!

But anyway, overtime he closed his eyes and all he saw, all he was able to remember is her; smiling wildly, shinning…

For a second he asked himself: what if Kate never died ? Where Ziva might be? Probably dead, somewhere between two countries and between two missions.

So that was it? After everything she had been through? After everyone she had fight against?

After leaving Mossad … 3 times.

Being held hostage for three months in the middle of nowhere.

Becoming an American civilian.

An official NCIS agent.

Going back to Israel.

Founding peace …She dies? In her own house? In her own bed? Sleeping?

How can it be possible ? How a Mossad officer, train as she is, can't see that coming ? That was unthinkable!

And maybe …

What if …

Something light up in him. What if she is not dead and everybody give up on her? What if the attack on the house was a warning or a call for help?

So he rose from his chair, and ran is way up to Vance's office.

…

« So you think that Mossad will not know about …. This … a …« weird theory »? »

« This is not weird! How many peoples want her dead? »

« Thousand … That is why Agent DiNozzo …. »

« No! You don't get it! She had stayed alive all this years, in the worst places of the world, and you think she will not cover her own back? Boss! Back me up on this one, please! »

« He is not wrong Vance. She must have known that something was up»

« She is alone and she might hide her self! I need to go there! I need to found her. »

« The last time agent DiNozzo you had been away for months…. Maybe it's a message, a way to tell you to let her go… »

« And maybe she is in danger, and she is going to die because you don't listen to me! »

« Maybe she is already dead in her own house... Tony I know it's hard on you, but … »

« Yes it's hard! I have the worst pain of the world in my chest right now, I want to scream, and to yell. And I wonder why you don't ! Right ? She is a part of this family and no one is mad! What is wrong with all of you ? »

His screams had brought all of them co-worker to director Vance's door.

« DiNozzo, calm down. »

« No I won't Boss ! She was like a daughter to you ! Like a sister to Mcgee and Abby ! Why does no one is sad ? Or angry ? »

Mcgee finally decided to come in. « Tony it breaks our heart too; we just don't express it the same way… »

In two big steps Tony had gotten his way in front of Mcgee « Yes ! Or maybe you have already give up on her ? »

He was about to keep going but Vance stopped him, and said : « But maybe it is different for you Agent DiNozzo ? »

He turned is self abruptly « What do you mean director ? »

« I mean that maybe the agent David was more for you than for the others ? »

The silence was heavy. Everybody was looking at DiNozzo.

Abby had slowly taken Gibbs hand, waiting for the bomb to blow.

The very special agent Antony DiNozzo was boiling inside.

How can he have to explain it self the day that 90 % of the team think she is dead, when the only thing he was asking is to go found her … He was so mad ….

« Yes ! We **are** more ! She is my soulmate, the over half of myself, the better part ! She is the one I am in admiration with; for her strength, her smiley, the ways she knows, she feels peoples, the way she had survived to the begging of her life, the way she had handled all the difficulties …. She **is** my hero … She is the person I will never let go ! »

No one had dared to say a thing after him. The energy that was coming from his body was massive and burning.

And for a second they all remembered her and the way they use to feel toward her.

She can't be gone…

« She is my family » said Tony, « And I won't let her down … »

Vance come closer to him, scanning his face.

His featuring was deep and a tiny tear, he had try to hold back so hard, was running down his cheek.

« Pack your bag, you are on the next fly to Tel Aviv ».


	2. Inner Demons

Hi everyone !

Thank you SOOOO much for all the reviews and the alerts / favorites.

Sorry for the delay but Fanfiction was not allowing me to downloaded the new chapter... Still don't know why !

Any way, I hope you will like it !

Have a good time !

PS : I am looking for a Beta for at least 6 others chapters and two others fanfiction that I am actually writing, let me know if you are interested ! Thank you :)

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :** You Said You'd Grow Old With Me - Michael Schulte / Inner Demons – Julia Brennan

 _ **Effort and courage are not enough without purpose and direction.**_

 _ **\- JFK-**_

* * *

 _Previously on NCIS ..._

 _« She is my family » said Tony, « And I won't let her down … »_

 _Vance come closer to him, scanning his face._

 _His featuring was deep and a tiny tear, he had try to hold back so hard, was running down his cheek._

 _« Pack your bag, you are on the next fly to Tel Aviv_

* * *

He felt it. The warmth of her country. The burning sun on the desert floor.

As a perfect classic tourist he get out of the plane all by himself. Waiting longs minutes for someone to check his passport, to get his bag and then go rent a car.

Hour 1.

First he had chosen to go to her house, to her home which is now back to a dust sate.

He had almost lost himself as he went through the tiny dusty roads.

Abruptly he stopped.

He was not expecting this… He knew it had burn, but not that much … The spectacle was disturbing: the house was no more.

 _Nothing last forever..._

But, a part of this, nothing had change. The tall trees were still standing, transforming the light as the day goes by.

He was admiring the hundred-years-old trees when his phone rang…

A text.

From Gibbs.

He tried to take a deep breath, but it was not enough, the burning in his chest was getting worst as the cold on his skin was barely tolerable.

"What am I doing here ?" .

She is dead.

A body has been found…

She is dead.

"What am I doing here ?"

"Why did I cross the ocean one more time ?"

"What am I looking for ?"

"Damn DiNozzo ! What is wrong with you !?" Fat tears start to roll on his cheeks.

« Where are you Ziva ? You just can't leave like this … Send me a message, send me a sign … Please. »

He found himself speaking out loud, and suddenly feels stupid… But maybe, also relieved, to ask her directly… Because maybe she will hear him. Somehow …

Hours kept going and he stayed there with an empty look, staring at the house, if we can still call that a house. It was more of a dark pile of pieces laid down on the floor.

His mind was still running free as the shadows were growing.

He couldn't stop thinking : Why are you here ? Why are you here ? Why Tony ?

Because …

Because he couldn't accept that she is dead ?

No !

He was here because he felt, he knew she is was alive out there.

Through them link, the bound they were sharing, he knew.

His inside fire raised again and he started screaming in the middle of nowhere : « Ziva ! I know you are alive ! I promise you : I'll find you, whatever it cost ! I'll never let you ! Never… ».

Full of this absurd positive energy he jumped back in his car and drove to the Mossad. He needed information and the only place he could found them was there.

…

« Tony we were looking forward to have news from you ».

« You do Director ? »

« Of course Tony, we all know how much you are important to Ziva…. And how much she was important to you. We are so sorry Tony. «

« She **is** important to me … She still is. » his voice was getting low, just as much as his eyes. The pain and the fear had not leave his body yet, and speaking about her in the past was killing him.

When his strength finally came back he asked her with a steady voice « I need a favour ? ». Tony's eyes where hopeful, « I need to see her … I need to say good bye … Can you bring me close to her ? »

Orli study him closely « Tony I don't think … ».

« Please ? » his eyes were getting wet as his heart tighten.

« I'll call an agent. He will bring you down there. »

« Thank you »

« Tony be careful, if you go to close to the fire you might get burn ». It was just an illustration or some sort of expression but for Tony it looks more like a confession.

« Nice picture… »

« Oh… I am sorry Tony; you know that was not what I meant … You see, she is dead. You can't bring her back … »

« I know, but I need to tell her good bye… Once last time ».

« Ok, take care, and make me call if you need anything… »

« Thank you, Director » He turned around and understood why Ziva didn't like her, she was a dragon protecting her castle… Dragon … Tony this was getting worst.

…

The Mossad morgue was the same of Ducky's one : Cold, lifeless and clean.

« Door 6 Agent DiNozzo ».

« Could you leave me alone; I can't do that with you around ».

The Mossad agent respectfully leaved the room « Agent DiNozzo, I'll be waiting outside, call me when you feel like leaving, but please take you time. »

He would. He would take his time, waiting for his mind and his heart to accept the fact : after opening the metal door he will have his answer, and no one will be able to change it.

There was only two ways: Hope will bring him back to life, or sadness will make his heart stop.

His hand reached for the handle.

The cold touch made him shiver.

"Breath, keep breathing, do not give up on her … "

But he couldn't !

His hand pulled away in a painful movement.

He coudn't, that was too much painful. This situation was a nightmare! He wanted to cry, kick, scream …. And as usual he did none of it. He simply sat on the floor, his back on the door number 6.

Allowing the cold to make his way through his body, numbing the abominable pain crushing his heart.

His eyes were lost, making them way thought the room, memorizing the details, the possible exit as her partner use to do until couple months ago.

Her laugh was still in his head, a sweet melody, a light touch of love …

Suddenly his brain saw it ! His eyes had been going through the room for the third time when is brain finally registered it ! The medical records were on the desk in the back of the room.

He pulled his self-up, and walked toward it.

Number six, number six. His mind was running to his full capacity once again, fingers working quickly through the files …. Stop ! Got it ! Number six !

After sitting his self in the nearest chair, he tried to calm his self, focusing his mind « Stop thinking DiNozzo ! If you are here it's because you need, and you want answer, go ! Open it ! »

His motivation speech had been effective: He opened the file. Letting his eyes absorbing the information faster than it thought he was able to.

The answer !

The answer was there.

Right in front of his eyes.

The tears had already start to run on his two-day-bear.

His hands were shaking too much, but he not bothered to stop them….


	3. Beautiful thing

**Hello everyone ! Once again a HUGE thanks for all the nice messages and for the followers and the favorites ! It really make me SOOOO happy !**

 **But I received this :**

From: Guest

:"...regretted director eli" What the hell does it mean? So many grammatical errors in this story ruining my desire to carry on reading. Please fet soneone to check your work first before posting it here.

 **Just to be clear ! As I had told you, I am French, it's normal for me to do some mistakes. And as I also told you, I am looking for a beta to help me with it…**

 **And last thing ! If you want to me mean with me, because of my grammatical errors please don't make any in your own comment, because "please fet soneone" doesn't mean anything in any language !**

 **Anyway ! I'am still very happy and excited !**

 **The words in _italic_ are said in Hebrew.**

 **Here is the chapter 3 ! I hope you will like it ! Have fun !**

 **Ps ; Still looking for a beta … just in case ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** Beautiful thing – Grace VanderWall

 _ **If she's amazing, she won't be easy.**_

 _ **If she's easy, she won't be amazing.**_

 _ **If she's worth it, you won't give up.**_

 _ **If you give up, you're not worthy …**_

 _ **Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you ; you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.**_

 _ **\- Bob Marley-**_

The sun was slowly rising.

A new morning.

A new day on the beautiful floor of Isreal.

She let her eyes closed. Just a couple more seconds of freedom. Free from the pain, from the anxiety and the discomfort.

Finally, and not without difficulty, she turned her-self in the bed, rolling slowly and carefully, pulling the blanket a few inches higher.

Peoples were already up. The nurses have start them ballet, moving from a room to another, repeating tirelessly the same orders to the same patients.

As she felt the first morning kick, she pushed the blanket away, moving her legs, once again really slowly, to the side of the bed, wait a second for her body to adjusted, and finally grabbed her crutches and pulled her-self up, heading toward the window.

The morning sun was blinding. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth feeling against her skin.

She allowed her spirit to run wild for seconds only.

Since she is stuck here it had become a habit, a tiny piece of freedom who give her the same wonderful feeling she used to have in her home when she opened the windows, feeling the light breeze of the early-winter-morning back in Washington DC.

Nothing was the same here. As much as she loves her birth country, Israel is a desert, the sun rises at 4 am, and by the time she woke up, he is already burning upon the heads…

In DC, the winters are cold; letting her body to a freezing state half of the time.

As distant memories, pictures came back to her mind in a slow motion: When there were on the crime scenes she had always ended up having her partner pulling his jacket upon her shoulder. Hugging her lightly, trying to warm her small body.

She tries to resist at the begging until he whispered « Let me do the men things for once ». It was a simple sentence, but to her it was like love's words.

She never complains about it afterward.

She opened her eyes realising that the pressure in her chest had grown once again, making her breath a little bit harder.

She can't forget him; she had tried really hard.

So hard.

But her mind, her heart can't unwrap them self-off it.

His voice,

His body,

His lips.

Everything she had try to hide in the back of her head come back to her in a rush.

She suddenly felt lightheaded, legs shaking.

How can she come back to him after all these time…

How in the world, after eight month apart, did the questions in her head were still screaming the same sentences ?

"Does he is waiting for her ?"

"Does he miss her ?"

"Will he be mad ?"

"Angry ?"

"Sad ?"

"Disappoint?"

Or the memories will be the only part of them story still standing.

The tears were rolling slowly on her puffy cheeks.

Unintentionally she starts rubbing her very pregnant-lady-belly…

« _Sophie ! What are you doing out of the bed ?_ »

She jumped, almost falling, at the sound of her name.

As she turned slowly in the direction of the voice, she saw Mary making her way toward her.

« _That is insane ! How could it be so hard for you to listen to the doctor's instructions! »_

She was speaking in Hebrew, really quickly, a bit upset, but mostly worry for her the future mom.

 _« Sophie, here, let me help you back to bed »_

The wild part of the young lady answered first. _« I'm fine, I just feel like I need to move around, at least a bit, I am going to die if I stay in these room one more day ! »_

Mary was a mid-forty women, her hair had started to slowly turn grey, which didn't bother her in anyway. She reminded her of her boss. So strong and authoritarian on the outside but soft and lovable on the inside.

« _Sophie, Sophie, Sophie. Motek ! You have to stop pushing yourself this way ! You know as well as I do that all of this will be over soon ! »_

The two woman have, through the days, started to share a special bound. She didn't really know if it comes from the religion they are sharing or maybe just from the pity she could saw in her nurse eyes from time to time.

After all her current situation is pretty much pathetic… A lonely woman, pregnant, was stuck in the hospital after some stupid contractions come to early and an even more stupid spread ankle put her on a bed rest until the baby finally - finally - showed up.

The anger and the sadness of her situation, of her life, was rising in her chest.

Mary caught the glimpse of pain in the young Israeli eyes, and started to push her further in the bed. Finally moving the crutches as far away from the bed as she could ; without releasing the young girl hand, hoping it will discourage her to move from her actual spot.

The pregnant woman breath out deeply. Her world was upside down. Her body was a mess.

Mary moved to the other side of the bed, tucking her silently.

 _« I am gonna go take your breakfast, don't move ! The little thing growing inside your belly must be starving by now ! »_

She chuckled gently, pulling down the bottom of her shirt, showing just a little bit more the huge curve in front of her.

« Who are you little one ? » This question was the same since she is aware of the existence of the little humain. A futur ballerina ? A baseball player ? A school teacher ? All of the things her father have never allowed ? Like a revenge on her own life ?

No. She didn't want her child to start his life paying for hers. She will raise this baby in peace, in a safe home, with love… She had just traps her-self in her own mind.

Can a child's life be complete with a missing parent before they are even born ?

…

The answer was there, right in front of his eyes.

Recorde n°4803849.

Body n°6.

Frist conclusion :

 _\- Major burn._

 _\- Body almost resume to dust._

 _\- Presence of decay on the last right molar._

Options :

- _Finding a match in the dental record._

Final conclusion :

Sexe : _none_

Age : _none_

Time of death : _none_

Cause of death : _Wait for the scientist result, but on first look : fire._

The writing was sharp. At the first glace you can understand that the ME was in a hurry.

A woman, probably young …

And English was not her first language, the second maybe, if not the third ….

But Tony didn't need to "wait for the scientist", he knows his partner like the back of his hand.

The answer was there !

Ziva had always been only perfection. Her smiley, her hair, her smell, her body, her scares, her hands, her touch … Everything was bright and perfect.

The answer was there !

How can nobody saw it ?

How can nobody care ?

He throws the medical record back on the desk and runs outside of this gloomy room, looking forward to the light.

The answer was there !

* * *

 **Same cliffhanger ! Please don't hate me !**

 **And Motek mean honey or sweet heart, in Hebrew.**

 **See you soon ! ;)**


	4. Dancing On My Own

**Hello ! A big thanks for all the nice reviews, and the favorite/follow as well ! It really motivate to keep going !**

 **Still haven't found a Beta ... My best friend help me with the mistakes, hope it will be fine !**

 **Here is chapter four !**

 **Have a good time !**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :** Dancing On My Own - Calum Scott

 _ **Pain has taught me to appreciate the things that don't hurt.**_

 _ **\- Melissa Tripp-**_

So he walked, what else could he have done ?

Stuck between two world, two truth.

Ziva's neckless was hanging at the very bottom of his finger. Almost falling, but never did.

It was a nice picture at this time of the day.

Everybody have gave up on Ziva, let her fall but he didn't ! Never does !

On the very last swing before he caught the neckless in his palm. Secured it .

He saved her.

Keeping her in each of his heart beats, following his step day by day.

Others questions were pushing against his sealed lips, but right now he allowed itself to simply enjoy.

The sweet feeling kept moving through his blood system in each of his cells. Euphoria was wining him, slowly, as a light touch, Ziva's hand on his bare torso…

Reality come back to him eventually but still, the taste in his mouth was sugary and sweet.

Should he call the Mossad ? The NCIS? Daddy Gibbs ? Brother McGenius ? Sisters Abby ? The wise Ducky ?

Who will understand, who will believe him ? Who will be smart enough to find her ?

Abby, as much as he loved her was definitely not the one ! She will become crazy within the second he will call her ! To close, and too much full of love with her sweet touch of craziness, she couldn't handle this kind of pressure.

Timmy ? His computer skills will definitely be a huge help, since DiNozzo could barely check his email without making the all thing exploded.

But can Mcgee manage such a big secret from Vance's and the Mossad ?

Mcgee was a genius, and as the big brother DiNozzo is, he loves making his partner life a permanent joke. But as far as he could remember he had always been impressed by his partner skills. The fluent movement of his fingers on the key board, and his capacity to find anything and anyone in a nanosecond !

But he also had to be honest on the fact that Mcgee will not be able to resist any type of interrogation, in any country for more than five minutes ! Calling him, will be far too dangerous !

What about Ducky ? From the very beginning he always had a special bound with Ziva. A way to cool her down in her darkest hours, a way to break through her walls, through her deafening silence.

Does it come from his very sexy, Irish accent ? Or his grand-father side make Ziva feels safe. Yes safe. You know ? The weird feeling you should have in the arms of your parents or your siblings ? Inside of your home ? Yes think a little bit more ! It will came back to you !

But it will never came to Ziva, because she never had the chance to feel it. Or at least not since her mother die, letting her and her sibling under them father watch.

The too well known Mossad Director : Eli David.

Tony had always hated this men, from his smirk to his indoor sun glasses. Probably because he turned his children, his own flesh, into lethal weapon.

After having his little one killed by a suicide bomb in a middle of a shopping centre, he asked his second girl to kill her big brother, who by the way become a murderer killing an NCIS agent among of thousand others person. To finally send the last one alive but not the least of his children to a suicide mission in the middle of Africa.

What is wrong with him ! Seriously ! He had broken every part of his children's life …

But what did break him ? Nobody born this way ? Nobody comes to this world with hate and anger in his heart. What had happen to make him become a heartless monster ?

Tony could barely imagine all the terrible things he must had seen or done in order to save his life and protect his country.

Because after all, he had given up everything he had for his country and his people, at any cost : his life or his children's one.

The anger had leaved Tony's body, replace by a profound feeling of sadness. Did he have misjudge the man ? Is this why Ziva forgave him after…all… All the pain, all the anger, all the fear ?

He will never forget the look Ziva was caring in her eyes the day he found her, sat on this wooden chair … Her inside fire had been torn away, letting her empty, dead inside.

How could she forgave him ?

After all Tony had forgiven his own dad. Even after everything he had done to him ! With time and maturity things change…

But we can't compare it to Ziva's father… Can we ?

Tony had been left behind after losing his beautiful mother. His dad was in such a pain that he couldn't even manage his son's one, sending him away in boarding school. Letting a baby body dealing with the giant pain eating his heart and probably also his mind at the time.

Ziva had been use as a weapon, the best one, the most efficient, always trying to get her father to be proud. He never did. The death of his wife and his child had broken him more than anything else. Ziva could have tried to make him proud until death follows, he would never watched her with anything but disappointment in his eyes …

The conclusion was clear now ! Parents are not perfect. And Tony is mostly sure that every parents on this hearth have made mistakes, at least once !

Even the legendary Gibbs !

What about the Gibbs ?

Everybody's father !

He also had made mistake ! And a couple of them in fact ! And everybody had forgiven him… Could Tony's forgive him for having given up on Ziva?

The doubt woke him out of his thoughts.

What if for once, and we are talking only for once ; the silver fox was not the one. Not the father to turn to ?

He looks up to found the a dark sky above his head, full of magical starts who draw a smile on his tired face.

He had drowned the very few remaining of strength in all of the thinking and the walking.

He was now in the middle of Tel Aviv, feeling the cool air coming from the far sea.

 **Where are you Ziva ?**

Tiredness and jet lag get into his head, screaming loudly for a bed. For once he decided to gave in, making his way back to the hotel, allowing Morpheus to catch him in her arms.

Tomorrow Ziva David, I will found you, and after that, I will never let you go ….

* * *

 **Hope you liked it ! See you one Friday night next week ;)**


	5. Home

**Hello everyone ! I am so sorry, I forgot to upload the chapter yesterday. So here it is ! I hope you will like it even with the grammars mistakes ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :** Home – Topic (acoustic)

 _ **Only in the darkness can you see the stars.**_

 _ **\- Martin Luther king JR-**_

OK, his night had not been as peaceful as he thought.

His happiness and hope had slowly turned into terrors and terribles doubts.

How the little DiNozzo he is, the simple cop who wears nice suits, could found one of the most trained agent in her own country ?

Seriously !

The first time, she made him cross half of the planet, goes to city he didn't even known to finally be able to find her.

If she was hiding, he might never be able to find her.

But the worst part come even later this night.

The discomfort had grown, the sweat on his body was making him feels sick.

And then he realised the terrible truth: The fact that the body in the morgue was not Ziva's one didn't mean she was not dead yet. Or worst, somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the disgusting hands of some crazy mans, torturing her once again…

He moved is body in discomfort, keeping his eyes closed.

Chills kept going up and down his back.

He shivered.

Pulling the blanket up to his chin, he curled his tired body into a foetal position, fighting hard against his painful thoughts.

The fact that he might never see her again was the worst thing he could face right now.

He tightens his fist on the thick material, breathing hard on the verge of one of his well-known panic attack.

His mind was working to her full capacity. Once again. He had never thinks so much in his all life.

« Ziva you are taking everything from me » he thoughts. A small smiley appeared on his still unshaved face. In the middle of all the panic, the pain, and the endless doubts, she still made him smile.

As hours went by, his smiley disappeared, letting more space for the sweet panic to make her way into his body. Through his lungs and his heart…

When it become too hard to breath he finally decided that the bed could wait, he will sleep when he will be dead …

Or when she will be in his arms…

…

The sun was surprisingly high, for this time of the day, over Tel Aviv's floor.

The city was already up, car moving, people talking.

Tony let itself be carrying away by the morning euphoria, picturing his partner as her young self, having her morning run on the _Taleyet_ , near the sea. The sun shining on her wild hair, music in her hears, her gun carefully secured between her olive skin and the rubber band of her jogging pants.

Dis this young girl was aware of everything life had prepared for her ?

At eighteen years old she had lost her mother and sister; her big brother had leave the house years before, only coming home from time to time with only death in his eyes.

At eighteen she was heading to her military service. She already known how to drive, how fight, and probably how to shoot. He can easily imagine her, walking with confidence to the shooting range, crossing men path, with her head up, proud and strong.

Or maybe not after all…

A picture of a tiny girl, with dark curly hair, carefully secured in a ponytail, make is way in Tony's mind. Her deep brown eyes were wide open, as her hands were slightly shaking on each side of her hips as she was « standing to attention ».

After all, maybe she was scared !

When did ballerina's Ziva, become assassin's Ziva ?

Every kid in Israel goes through the military services, and the biggest part of them goes back to a boring life, becoming teachers or chef.

None of them have to spend their night fighting against nightmares and demons.

Maybe it was the Mossad ? She get there at 20. Did she already have nightmares ? Or had it started after her first mission ? Second ? Third ?

When she came to NCIS she was 23, but she was talking like a 30 years old woman.

So many stories, so many missions, so many scars…

How many peoples does had she killed at the time ? How many time had she crossed Death's path ?

Maybe she had been broken since the very beginning. Had she been raised to be a killer, or a princess?

\- His feet were now in the water, couldn't resist.

How a 23 years old girl could deal with the bereavement of her little sister, big brother, and mother an ocean away from her homeland ?

The water cooled him down. His palms were sweaty. He didn't like it.

The Special Agent DiNozzo allowed itself to stop thinking for a couples of seconds.

His brain was too hot.

His body too weak.

He closed his eyes, listening to the peaceful sound of the waves. This unbreakable and repetitive movement made him feel a bit more secured.

Another sound came by, opening is green eyes he starts looking around turning his head in the direction of the voices.

A group of teens were setting them self near the water, getting ready for a beach day.

Voices were pushing each other's as the discussion goes by.

He didn't understand a thing, but he could have imagined everything. The smiles, the laughs, the looks were international. No need for a translator.

He liked to hear them speak Hebrew, it wakes a part of his memories: the warm voice of his partner, a sweet melody he loves so much, like a childhood lullaby…

Maybe, a long time ago, Ziva was one of them. Enjoying every second life had to offered.

Looking at all of these young persons, all so naive and free, had put aside some of the weight who was standing on his shoulder, and maybe even dig up some of the hope who was buried inside his chest.

0800.

Ok DiNozzo, time to change the plan !

* * *

 **Any constructive ideas ? Let me know ! See you next friday my friends :)**


	6. I'll rise up

**Hello people ! Once again sorry for not having uploaded the chapter yesterday night but my computer track pad stop working... I have spend my morning in the shop, waiting for them to change it ... Great !**

 **Any way ! Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, and de favourite/alert as well !**

 **This chapter is a bit different from the others one, I hope you will like it !**

 **Let me know !**

 **With all my love - Minimoi04**

* * *

 _Looking at all of these young persons, all so naive and free, had put aside some of the weight who was standing on his shoulder, and maybe even dig up some of the hope who was buried inside his chest._

 _0800._

 _Ok DiNozzo, time to change the plan !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** I'll rise up – Andra Day

 _ **When the World says « give up », Hope whispers « try it one more time ».**_

 _ **-Georges Washington Carver-**_

If she was dead, all of this will soon be over.

But if she was not : he was losing time.

The last time he chased her, she had been going back into her memories.

To the very beginning of the story.

Her story.

He could easily remembered…

First he had to go to Be'er Sheva in the southern of Israel. A gorgeous city with a story long enough to make all the children's tales jealous.

Ziva was born there. In this beautiful home surrounded by olive trees, sun and warm breezes.

She was her mother's first child, her father's first girl. A little princess with a magical power: Where ever she might go joy will followed.

Her smile had never left her baby's face. She was only happiness and sweetness, a quick thinker with a sharp look and puffy cheek who made everybody's heart melted.

She was found of sweet cakes, and food in general, her mother's meals beyond anything else.

Even after growing up Ziva is still an epicurean, enjoying each seconds knowing to well that it will not last forever.

The most precious jewellery Ziva had ever had, had been born a little bit less than 3 years after her.

A new wave of happiness moved over the David's family.

Tali was a little monkey, always the first one to make jokes. Her chuckles were the morning wakeup call as Ziva was chasing her through the home, finishing them morning run in the kitchen where the smell of breakfast always stopped them to go any further.

Rivka was watching her daughters with the loving eyes only a mother can have. Surrounding them with love and patience. Praying each night for them safety and happiness.

Ziva's piano had quickly become the centre of the home. Giving rhythm to every move, transforming any task into a dance.

Her fingers were moving fearlessly on every key, eyes closed, inhaling slowly, still focused…

The day Ziva's ask for a pony they understood that it was time to move on.

Plus, as Eli's work was taking more and more space in them family's life, they decided to move closer to his job, hopping that maybe he will be home more often. So the five moved to Tel Aviv.

It was a cosy apartment. But whatever they proposed to the girls it was never good enough for the tow of them.

Ziva, is and was, a wild spirit.

These walls, cars, roads were making her sick. The piano remained the only the safe place in this too tiny apartment, lost in a huge city.

Since the very first day in Tel Aviv she had the feeling that something was not right … She just wanted to get back to her home, the place where everything started…And where everything could have ended just a couple days ago…

How can she had such a gut at only 10 years old ?

Because she was right …

Only months after the move, Ziva's dad start leaving the house not for a couple of days but for months, into one of the many "secrets locations". It was driving Rivka crazy. Her patience was tested each day a little bit more.

Her nicely ring hand's was crushing harder ans harder on the cigarette, watching the smoke moving through the room as the ghost of her wedding.

Silence had become the only sound tolerated, laughs had faded long ago, as the girls kept growing up in the middle of the daily conflicts, also known as the Midnight-Yidish-secrets-conversation.

A secret nickname for not so secret conversations who were making them way through the thin walls, making Tali go head first into Ziva's bed, falling asleep in her big sister protective embrace.

Finally, it was enough.

On a monday afternoon Rivka had come picking her girls after school, not telling anyone about it, simply packing the cloths, and the few remaining toys.

They drove for hours in a terrifying silence, making them way back to Be'er Sheva.

Ziva had been honest with Tony the last time they talked about it. She had felt really relived to get back there. But deep inside her she knew that her father would found them, and it would not be plaisant at all…

He did, of course, but not as Ziva had imagined it.

Rivka David died in a car accident on the 10 of november 1994.

On the 12, the girls were back into their dad apartment, celebrating Ziva's _Bat Mitzvah._ Thirteen is the golden age to any Jewish kid. Becoming a Woman or a Man, leaving behind the little kid they had been.

Even through the sadness it remained as a good moment in Ziva's memories, between family, friends and Tali.

Tali didn't feat in any group, she was both of them at the same time, her best friend and her little sister. Ziva's motivation. Ziva's air.

The years went by with more missions, more time alone in the apartment and quickly Ziva's ballerina become Ziva's mother, watching over Tali as carefully as she could.

Until she turned eighteen…

On a Friday morning, « Abba » showed up with a very olive's colour suit in his hand.

« _Look what I got you little Miss Ziva !_ »

Her heart tightens.

Her IDF uniform spend the weekend hanging in the bottom of the room until Monday came.

Hair carefully braided and the uniform closely adjust on her tiny body, she had made her way to the kitchen where Tali and Eli were waiting in silence.

Ziva would never forget the frighten look her little sister was holding in her eyes the first time she saw her in it, just as if she as saw her terrible destiny hide in Ziva shadows.

Eli insisted. He will be taking a picture of his girl as she is about to served, for the first time, her country.

For an unknown reason Ziva kept it. On one of the shelves of her American Apartment.

For anyone, you can see a woman, stoic in her IDF uniform. But Tony had seen a scared little girl hopping for tomorrow to be easier.

As the days went by Ziva really learn to love it. Really and deeply.

As she learns to go through her fears day by day, she started to feel truly alive. Powerful.

But this idealistic situation quickly end. Tali was sleeping to a friend house the day Eli had asked her.

How could she say no to him ?

What else could she have done ?

She quickly realized that everything she had when she was 11 years old had vanish. She couldn't remember how to play any music on the dusty piano. How to ride a horse. How to sing the Hebrew song her mother use to loved.

Her father had slowly and secretly turned her into a weapon, with truly amazing skills, and abilities.

So she said yes, hopping she would help her country since she was not good at anything else.

So she said yes because she though she will be able to do some good.

Ziva David would become a Mossad Agent.

The last time she had talked to Tali, her sister was focusing on her history class as Ziva was packing her bag.

Tali had always be the smart one, strait A plus since the 6th grade, she was as good in school as Ziva when she was holding a gun.

On her 14 birthday she had announced she will be a peaceful fighter, refusing to use guns or any kind of weapons, turning herself to her religion and knowledge to create a more peaceful world !

Ziva never had the chance to ask if it was true or if it was a new way to drive her father insane.

 _« Ziva ? »_

 _« Tali ! »_

 _« You gonna be careful right ? »_

 _« Tali I will be fine ! I've already told you that…_ »

 _« Yes. You did. But you know …_ » She was playing absently with one of her curly hair. « _You will be home for Kippur at least, right ?_ »

 _« No Tali, I already told you. 8 month of training, and then, I will be coming home »_

 _« That is to long »_ said the little girl with a bit more of assurance in her voice _._

Ziva make her way to her sister setting herself on the desk. _« Tali, my little Talia, you are a big girl now . Almost seventeen ! I know you are strong enough, and smart enough to understand. I do that for our country, to always be sure that you are safe… »_

Tali moved her head in acknowledgement but Ziva can clearly sees that she was still focused on the project building inside her kid's head.

 _« Take it »,_ her voice was no more than a whisper now.

 _« Tali, it's your neckless, I will never take it from you. »_

 _« I give it to you ! So I am always sure that where ever you may go, I will be by your side, protecting you !_ »

 _« But it was Ima's present… »_

 _« Ziva ! Take it ! And promise me you will wear it ! »_

 _« Tali … »_

 _« Ziva ! Promise me ! »_

 _« Fine ! I promise you ! But when I came back, you take it back ! This things is really ugly !»_

Finally, Tali features soften, the stressful discussion replace by laughs as she falls into her sister arms.

 _« You are such a complainer Ziva ! My Magen David is perfect ! And don't you dare loose it ! Or I swear I will strangle you ! »_

 _« With your little arms Miss Tali ? Please forgive me, but I am not scared. Like … not at all !_ » Ziva finally said as the laughs keeps going.

Sadly, three weeks later, in the middle of a training camp Ziva David was crying on the burning floor as disarticulated puppet.

She would never be able to give the neckless back.

So she hold on to it, keeping her sister soul close to her heart …


	7. Fight song

**Hello ! Hello ! Here is the chapter seven !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Fight song – Rachel Platten

 **Believe you can, and you are halfway there.**

 **-Theodore Roosvelt**

Tony have already gone through all of this… The sad story of his favourite ninja.

None of this was helping him to find Ziva.

So now he has to look forward.

After Israel.

After the Mossad.

If Ziva was hiding she might have let him some sort of sign. Something he is the only one to understand.

Just as the special bound they are sharing. Absolutely invisible to the others, but always present for the two of them.

He was there since the very first day, this mysterious affinity between them souls.

At first he had been interest by the mysterious beauty coming from the desert.

But quickly his appeal for her body get to the second position, her spirit, power, sharpness, warm, and honesty, had charmed him.

He had spent hours decrypting her from his desk. He knew her better than anyone. At least, it's what he likes to think.

Each look between the two partner shared a powerful message.

No need to speak anymore, because he knows how hard it is for Ziva to open herself. Them "communication system" was helping her in some way…

So since the very beginning they have work on a voiceless language, a peaceful way to be aware of every single change in each others behaviours, avoiding any nerve breakdown.

A way to be sure to always be there for each over.

« I got your six DiNozzo », Tony remembered. Her voice loud and clear in is head.

Even if at the beginning, he didn't really looked at her as an "able" field agent, because after all she was Mossad, a heartless killer, a baby ! Come on ! She was hardly 23 years old!

He turns out - quickly - to be wrong !

As far as he could remember, he seemed to have change is mind during the undercover mission. And trust him, Tony DiNozzo remember this night pretty much perfectly …

Her body against his.

The smell of her shampoo.

The warmth of them skin as they moved around the bed.

The stoic look she had wear as the gun was brushing against her hair.

The calm she had been able to manage during the interrogation, even if she was not the one being hit…

Her hand against his shoulder as she tries to cool him down after he lose his temper.

« That was a night to remember mon petit dernière poilus ! » He chuckles as he kept making his way to the first option of his new plan.

Not really knowing where to start, he decides to go to the closest hospital, the one near the American embassy.

If she had get injured during the explosion she might have get back to the big city where it's easier to hide and probably near the embassy, because after eight years, and even after everything that happened, America would remained a safe place to Ziva

So this is where he decide to start, trusting his gut !

Speaking about gut, Gibbs was calling him.

Damn ! Panic rose in is mind. What could he tell his boss, without letting him know about his plan…

"Hi boss ! The holidays are great ! Eat some humus on my way to the beach and I was thinking about getting Mcgee a pink Kippa as a travel gift ! What do you think of that Boss ?"

He laughed nervously, as the phone stop rigging.

Thanks God.

He really had to stop disturbing God or he definitely would have to convert himself and he was pretty much sure that he didn't want to get a stabbing pain any time he have to fight with the invisible pin, trying to stabilised the Kippa on the top of his head!

Shaking out of his head all of this crazy though, he tried to focus more than four minutes straight, as he walked inside the Medical Centre.

The sudden cold of the hospital air conditioner surprised him. Pulling his sleeve down he tried to make his way to the receptionist.

" _Shalom !"_ She was really charming with nice almond eyes, and a sweet smiley.

" _Shalom !"_ he answered as cheerfully as he could manage with the little sleep he had get in the last few days.

And then, everything was just a blur as she started to speak in Hebrew. Tony frozen with a "very probable" stupid look on his face.

She saw it. And she understood it as well.

"How can I help you with sir ?" she asked with chuckling voice.

A cleaver woman.

"I am looking for … For … " That was a brilliant question… "For my partner" without any specification that can sound as her partner in life, or in the job …

"Ok… Any other specification ?"

"I am American."

"And ?"

"And she is Israeli, we have been apart for a long time, and I am not sure if she is there. But I can't reach her on the phone and I am worried". Honesty had always been the best deal.

"Oh ! You are a military ?"

Not exactly …

"Yes ! So is she."

"I understand ! You must be so worried"

No. I love spending my holiday time looking for my maybe dead partner ! Maybe this charming-young-girl was not as cleaver as she looked.

"Come on DiNozzo, be nice she is showing compassion to a desperate man" He turned his self in fear as he heard is name.

That was Gibbs voice ! For sure !

His eyes desperately scanned the room without any sight of his boss.

Great ! He was turning insane ! The things were getting better and better !

"Sir ?"

"Yes", he turned back his attention to her.

"What is her name ?"

"Sorry ?"

"Your partner name ?"

"Of course ! Ziva David" And for the first time in his life the young girl writes it down without any matter, not asking him for spelling. He really loved this country!

"I am really sorry sir, but we don't have any Ziva David in are record…"

His world had just collapsed.

He was wrong, she was not there.

As the panic grows back in his chest, it found it hard to breath.

Biting hard on his teeth, he forced some air through his nose, clearing his fuzzy brain.

She was dead.

He was wrong.

"No DiNozzo, your gut can't be wrong. Follow your heart, but use your brain"

Once again, he swore he heard it ! If this is a joke it's a really bad one !

But as carefully as he looked through the room, he couldn't catch any glimpse of his boss grey's hair.

Follow your heart.

Use your head.

Does Ziva have a middle name ? A third ? A nickname ?

And right there, in the middle of the buzzy hallway of one of Tel Avis's hospital it hit him.

He was sure !

More than ever maybe.

Looking back at the unsure receptionist he says : "I am here to see…


	8. If I ain't got you

**Hello everyone ! Here is the very last chapter of this story ! I really want to thank you all for your nice reviews and your support ! I hope this chapter will be good enough ! See you for a new story in June !**

 **Sorry, I was supposed to updated yesterday but Fanfiction had kind of a break down ...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** If I ain't go you - Cover Pauline Martin

 **I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons. And maybe we'll never know most of them. But even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from.**

 **We can still choose where we go from there.**

 **-The Perks of Being a Wallflower-**

She was only a small shape, surrounded in pillows and duvet in the centre of the hospital bed.

A tiny things lost in clouds.

Fragile.

Beautiful.

Alive.

Tony breath out.

Alive.

He had absolutely no idea how many minutes had gone by when he heard her exhaling sharply.

He didn't move.

She frowned in her sleep. Nose curling. Hand twitching.

Silence.

And then another one.

Curl on her side she looked like a kid.

Peaceful as ever.

Breathing in.

Slowly her eyes open.

He shut his lungs.

Silence.

Finally, her hazel eyes focused on the wall in front of her, looking through the window.

She was there, but he could say that her mind was not.

Yet.

He holds still. Memorizing her calm features.

She was there.

She was alive.

Breath.

Something fall in the hallway cut him of his thoughts.

The sound was not obvious and he had no clue on what could had fallen but he was pretty sure by now, that maybe the deity had helped him in some way.

Maybe he would have to wear the kippa after all…

She turned her head in a sudden movement.

Stuck a breath.

Stay still.

Come on DiNozzo, this is your moment…

« You are hard to found Miss Sophie Ranier… »

Silence remain.

"Or should I said "mon petit pois" ?"

His voice was hesitant, trying not to scared her more than he already had.

Them sight embraced in each other's.

The time was frozen, so were her eyes, in shock after the men apparition.

Ziva's back was getting stiff in her awkward position.

She broke the connection.

Scared.

Doubtful.

Her gaze gets back to the blankets covering her body. She pulled them up, close to her heart, as she takes a sitting position sinking deeper in the mattress.

She looks up.

He was still there.

Tired.

Calm.

Relieved.

« I… How ? ».

« I know you better than I know myself remember ? »

« Yes but …? »

« You don't have any decay dear Ziva David… » Her look was getting even more confuse. But the sound of her name in his mouth was delightful.

Silence.

She finally decided to look away.

Ashamed.

« You should not… » She starts, focusing on an invisible sport on the floor.

« Your home had been burnt Ziva » He didn't really know why he had said that this dry way, but he knew he prefered having her on edge about the house, than about his presence on the 3rd floor of the Bayit Balev Medical Center.

« What ? How ? » Her eyes where wide open clearly in shock as they made them way back on her partner.

« A bombe, in a middle of a night… »

« How ? » Her gaze was now unfocused, the sweet panic Tony had experience for the last couple of days was now making her way through her partner body as she slowly realised that she should be dead by now.

« I don't know. I leave as soon as I knew… I am sorry Ziva. »

She looked up, breathing hard « Don't ! ».

Her voice was soft.

Her Israel accent had grown back a bit.

She kept going, prisoner of her thought « So how do you know I was not … »

« I don't ! But… I knew, I felt it I guess ! »

Her feature gets softer. « Like … in Somalia ? ».

He tried to understand her small smile, but all the hypothesis he was able to found were so wrong… So he decided he will be the next one to talk.

« Like always… You never had leaved me. It's like you are always by my side wherever you may be; you understand what I mean ? »

« Always on your shoulder. Right? »

« Well yes… That were your words ».

The tension had faded but their eyes were still hooked to each overs as they sat in a comfortable silence.

« Are you going to get in, or should I put a chair in the doors frame for you ? »

The accent was sharp has ever ! He didn't remembered have heard anybody with that sort of accent ! All of his Israel's trip combined !

He abruptly turned his self only to face a petite woman with grey hair and a death glare holding a food tray.

He suddenly felt nervous, moving his self a bit forward into Ziva's hospital room, staying numb in an empty spot near the window, not without fearing a head slap for a second.

She reminds him a bit of Gibbs.

The glare for sure ! Or the sharp voice maybe…

 _« Who is this simple-minded big guys ? »_

At DiNozzo quizzically looked, Ziva found herself smiling, even giggling in some sort as her look take mischievous shape.

« _A friend of mind …_ » She said letting the sentence in suspension in the air.

« _Little Sophie ! I have met enough young people in my life, you will not fool me ! Does he knows ?_ »

 _« I doesn't really know… »_

 _« Are you going to …? »_

 _« I don't know. »_ she cut quickly.

 _« How are you feeling about it ? »_

 _« Nervous I guess… »_

« _Then it's a good things, that mean that the all « package » matter to you !_ »

Mary had finally finished putting the tray on to the table, and was now making her way back to the door, not without throwing a last glare to the very still Tony.

« _Trust your instinct mumy!_ » Was the last thing she says before finally disappearing in the corridor.

« That sound … interesting … » Tony was now looking at Ziva with his emblematic curious-kid-look.

She took very long second formulating her answer, her next move. Turning it up side down many time. But no word could have covered all of it.

« Come near me, please ? »

Her all behaviour had suddenly went from 30 years old Ziva to 18 years old. Her stressful look was the same that the one on the IDF picture Tony had seen it, back in her home in DC the first he want there : A strange mixed of pure fear and a pinch of excitation.

So he did. Getting slowly his way to the bed's side. At the same time, she got herself in to a sitting position, feet flying in the air, hugging hard the duvet set on her torso.

His eyes move instantly to her now visible bandaged foot.

« What happen ? » he asked as his all face contortion in worry.

« Nothing ! I am fine ! »

He looked at her harder, knowing this answer too well.

After all she was « fine » bound to a chair in the middle of Africa, so he had all the right to be worry.

« Tony I promise, I am fine ! »

« Fine… »

« Fine ! »

Their intonations were not the same, so was the message they shared.

« Tony … »

« Ziva ! »

« No … »

« What ? »

« Tony ! Stop cutting me each time I start a sentence, this is hard enough ! » She was shaking slightly now.

His first instinct was to reached for her. But he stopped itself understanding her need of space right now.

« Tony, whatever I am going to tell you, you have to promise me that you will not stay because of me or because you feels like you have to ! You don't have to do anything ! And I don't want to ruin your life ! To put you in danger, or to push you out of your country or… » Her hand still holding hard on the blanket, had become a shield between the two body.

Tony wondered if it was for protecting him or her right now, as her head was making a side to side movement, only showing a little bit more of her inside panic.

« Ziva what happen ? »

Them gaze meet once again, he can feel her hesitation as she starts to stood.

« Ziva you are scaring me, talk to me… »

Biting her lips a little harder every second; a very single tear was running on her cheek as she let the blanket fell on the floor revealing her very pregnant belly.

She holds back, the best she could, the urge to covered it with her hand ; The absolute necessity to protect it from everybody sight.

Tony eyes falls on the new curve.

After all of this agitation, silence finally repossessed the place.

Ziva was focusing hard as ever on Tony's face, trying to perceive any kind of reaction from her partner. Revulsion ? Anger ?

But she was so wrong…

As he raised his head she discovered a confused look quickly replaced by surprise to finally stabilized itself on love.

Tony's look was pure love.

Too shaken to say anything he took a step closer to her partner, resting his forehead on hers.

Both of them were breathing heavily, adrenaline still rushing through them blood stream after such a revelation.

Not a single word had crossed his lips.

Carefully as ever he rose his hands toward her belly, eyes locked on this magical shape.

His touch was light and warm, both hand contouring the little human home, finishing them run on his partner back, pulling her closer.

She let escape the breath she has unconsciously holds, as an unknown feeling of safety was pushing the fear out of her heart.

Minutes pass and they silently enjoy each other contact.

Then he chuckles with a large grin on his face. She looks up. Breaking the contact, meeting her partner happy gaze.

« We are gonna be so happy together future Miss DiNozzo » he whispered as he met her lips.

She holds to his strong arms a little bit more, relived from all the fear and the pain; washed away by love; deep and truthful love as the kiss kept going on.

In a breath she asked not without a giggle « Are you asking me to marry you Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo ? »

He kneeled itself to the floor, setting his two hands on each side of her belly, craving the contact of his unborn child.

He looks up to her, smiling.

All the answers were there. No words were required.

They have stopped the verbal communication a long time ago after all…

But whatever, he finally add :

"I have made a promise to you, and I did not go through half of the globe to not stick to it."

 **«I'll never let you go Ziva David… »**

* * *

 **PS : Congratulation to Debbie to found the solution !**

 **PS 1 : Once again thank you for everything ! I really enjoyed to shared this story with all of you :)**


End file.
